I Need to be Needed
by Silly-Dreamer
Summary: A little 1/1 about how Jordan comforts Woody when he's feeling down. WoJo Please R/R?


It was late

**This is my first Crossing Jordan fic. : Well. I have others typed up, but I am still messing around with them a little. The others aren't 1/1's either. Enjoy.**

It was late. 2 am to be exact. Then 2:06, then 2:13, then 2:45. Jordan couldn't count how many times she checked the clock. She was tossing and turning, fluffing pillows and whining frustrated. No matter what she did, she couldn't seem to fall asleep. She had never felt as lost as she did in these very moments; when the left side of the bed, _his_ side of the bed, was empty and cold.

Woody had called her a few hours earlier. He told her he was working late. They both hated if one of them had to work late. The same thing happened every time; one lays there lonely in bed wide awake thinking about the other. Wishing they were there to hold or be held. Tonight was one of those nights.

Jordan sighed and was about to try and shift positions again when she heard a noise that froze her. It was a key in the door. He was home. At least that's what they called it. Sure, they'd spent many a night over at his apartment, but home was here, in Jordan's small apartment on Pearle Street. She grinned widely and slowly shifted under the covers and closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep.

Woody quietly walked in the door and gently shut it behind him. He threw his keys on the kitchen counter and draped his coat and suit jacket on the back of the couch. After he loosened his tie, he took it off along with his dress shirt, suit pants and shoes, now only in his boxers and white undershirt.

He smiled when he saw Jordan was asleep. Woody walked over and gave her a small kiss on the lips. It still amazed him the simple sight of the woman laying in front of him could make life worth living all over again. He sat down at the foot of the bed and sighed as he rubbed his hands over his face. He was so deep in thought he almost didn't notice the light flick on behind him. Great. He had awakened Sleeping Beauty. He didn't turn, fearing she was upset with him.

Jordan came up behind him and snaked her arms around his torso and laid small kisses gently all over his neck.

"Long day?"

He nodded.

"Sorry I woke you up."

"You didn't. You actually thought I could sleep without my farm boy's arms wrapped around me?"

"But when I came in you-"

"Like I would ever pass up the chance to get a free kiss, man." She interrupted.

Woody smiled and Jordan released him from her arms. She scooted back on the bed and sat with her back against the headboard.

"Come on."

Woody knew exactly what this meant. He leaned back and moved to where he was settled in between Jordan's legs. He laid his head on her stomach and stared at the ceiling. She massaged his scalp gently with her fingers and he closed his eyes. They did this many nights. When one of them had a rough day, they'd talk about it. No secrets. No lies. Not anymore.

Not since they had given each other the promise rings. That pretty much sealed the deal on their relationship. Neither of them was ready for marriage. They promise rings just meant they loved each other and they wouldn't keep things from each other. Not to mention, the rings were worn on the same fingers as a wedding band, so everyone knew they belonged to each other.

"So what happened?"

Woody didn't answer her. He still couldn't believe she cared so much, but the worry in her voice confirmed she did.

"Was it a case? Something someone said?" She swallowed hard. "Something I did?"

"No." He answered quickly. "It's nothing you did. I promise."

He took her left hand and kissed it before playing with the ring on her finger. Her felt very vulnerable right now; like a child playing with his mother's ring while he held her hand as they crossed the street. He trusted Jordan, more than anyone. Just like a young child trusts his mother to protect him, in a way.

"So what's going on?"

No answer.

"Woody..."

He sighed. "I don't know, Jordan. It just seems like lately...I don't know."

"Come on, you can tell me." She wiggled the finger with her ring on it. "Remember?"

"Yeah. It's just that lately I feel so...useless."

"How?"

"With everything. Like at work, no one needs me anymore. No one asks me for help on cases like they used to. Calvin doesn't need me anymore. I think that's what really bothers me. I'm so used to having him depend on me. For the passed two days I feel like I've been running on auto pilot, you know?"

"I do. But trust me, I know better than anyone from first hand experience that when you're down, you're _not_ out. And besides, I know one person who both needs you AND wants you, and always will."

"Yeah?"

"Yep, and she's wearing the ring you gave her."

"Hmmm, now I wonder who that could be?"

He pretended to think for a minute and smiled. Jordan noticed and also smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Hey Jordan?"

"Hmm?"

"Look, I don't want to sound corny, or pathetic or anything, but can I hold you for a while? Or a long time? I need to feel needed. I need to hold you."

"Yeah, me too."

Woody slid up next to her and wrapped his arms around her rightly, but not too tight. He kissed her hair and she laced his fingers with hers.

"I love you Jordan." He said as he nuzzled his face into her neck.

"I love you more."

"Not possible."

"Oh, highly."

They both smiled and closed their eyes. They could finally sleep now. They had finally realized, like a puzzle they both wondered for years trying to find a piece that fits and picking up the broken ones. They completed each other. Maybe he should come home late more often? Or maybe NOT.


End file.
